


Loose Tongues

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Be careful what you wish for.





	Loose Tongues

Gojyo had wanted, at one point, for Hakkai to be the kind of guy who'd relax and go for a beer or five. He'd changed his mind when Hakkai finally decided that a civilized glass of wine with dinner just wasn't enough. Turned out he was a whisky kind of guy, and put it away like Gojyo drank cheap beer.

It was damn expensive, was what it was. Hakkai was not a cheap date. And he _talked_. About his _sister_ \- Never again did Gojyo want to hear about _that_.

No, it was far safer to stay in and drink tea.


End file.
